Hot water extracts of the Ginseng plant have traditionally (more than 2000 years) been employed as tonic to enhance resistance to infections and to improve physical and mental performance in South-East Asia. Only in recent years have rigorous scientific methods been applied to test their efficacy demonstrating large differences between different preparations. It has been argued that claims should thus only be supported by evidence obtained with a particularly standardized extract. The commonly claimed effects on mood and general wellbeing are ascribed to so-called ginsenosides.
The application of probiotic bacteria in food products is often associated with health effects, see for example A.C. Ouwehand et al. in Int. Dairy Journal 8 (1998) 749-758. In particular the application of probiotic bacteria is associated with health effects for example relating to the gut well-being such as IBS (Irritable Bowel Syndrome), IBD (inflammatory bowel diseases), reduction of lactose maldigestion, clinical symptoms of diarrhea, immune stimulation, anti-tumor activity and enhancement of mineral uptake. It is generally believed that some of the health effects of probiotic bacteria are related to their immunomodulatory and anti-inflammatory properties at mucosal sites. These health effects are most likely initiated by effects of the probiotic bacteria on the mucosal immune system in the ileum and jejunum. Said modulatory effects of probiotic bacteria have been demonstrated to beneficially affect e.g. resistance to infections, allergic diseases and inflammatory bowel diseases.